The wedding
by H.Grand
Summary: Creek, rated T but may change. Craig has come back to south park for a wedding. Little did he know that some old feeling might come up during the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

They hadn't seen each other in years. Craig thought to himself. He took the next right and headed towards the large wooden sign that read; "South Park". He was shocked last month when he received the wedding invitation, but even more shocked when he got the e-mail last week. Craig was debating coming to this wedding until he got that e-mail. He entered the town, and was surprise to see how much things had changed. He left the town when he was 18 so he imagined after all these years thing may have changed. Craig suddenly clenched the wheel of his car a little tighter. What if Tweak had changed?

Craig and Tweak in fourth grade came out that they were "gay" and that they were "dating". It wasn't true of course. They kept up their charade all through high school. Then toward the end of senior year they decided to part ways. They each had a different path they were going and they no longer needed to pretend they were in a relationship. It was mutual and everyone was okay with it.

The two hadn't really talked since high school. So when he saw the email from Tweak saying they should meet up and catch up on old time. Craig was more than willing to come back and see his good friend. They after all did have a special relationship.

Craig pulled in front of Tweak family coffee house. It had grown and looked more impressive. Craig got out of the car and walked in to the café. There were cute girls working the counter.

"Um excuse me, but is Tweak here?" Craig asked the first girl.

She smiled and nodded. She walked to the back room. Craig stood nervously waiting. He walked around the café looking at its décor to not appear so nervous.

Craig all of sudden had two hands plopped on his shoulders. Craig turned around and saw a tall, thin blond man staring back at him. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep or too much coffee.

"Tweak?" Craig asked.

"Hey buddy."

The two gave each other a friendly hug.

"It's been so long. Let's catch up." Tweak mused. "Cathrine two specials for my table."

The two sat at a table. Craig couldn't stop staring at tweak. Sure tweak twitches and typical behaviors where calming down in high school, but now there was no sign of them at all. Even tweak hair looked good. It was still messy but in a trendy way, not spastic. He looked like he was doing better than ever.

"So how are you, Craig" Tweak finally asked and broke the silence as their coffee was delivered to them.

"Oh, uh good. After High school I went to that really nice trade school. I learned the basics in mechanics and got a scholarship to learn plane mechanics. I was working with this rich guy for a while working on his private plane. He died a couple of weeks ago, so I guess I'm out of a job. I'm not worried though the old man kind of left me something to hold me over while I look for a new job. I really did enjoy it though he would take me everywhere I really enjoyed traveling. Well anyway how…"

"That sounds really exciting." Tweak said listening intently to what Craig was saying.

"How have you been?" Craig asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well after high school I helped with the family business. I kind of took over. It was all I did for so long. I really was a workaholic. But I think my upward battle is pretty much over. My parents are down in Phoenix opening our 13th store. The stores can really operate by themselves now, I can finally relinquish my control a bit. Which is good because I really want to focus on me now. You know, get some hobbies connect with friends again…"

"Date." Craig said without thinking.

Tweak smiled. "Yeah that be nice."

"You in a relationship?" Craig wasn't sure why he was asking. He chalked it up as small talk and left it at that.

"No, you?" Tweak said looking at Craig.

Craig shrugged. "Off and on relationships…"

The two stared at each other for a bit. There was tension in the air.

"So… can you believe this wedding?"

"Who would of thought butters would be the first one of us to get married."

"Who else is going?"

"I heard our entire 4th grade class."

"Oh good."

The two shared a good laugh.

"So I was thinking we could take one car." Tweak said.

"You want to go together?" Craig asked.

"Well I think just having one car better, in case one of us get really drunk."

"You planning on something there, Tweak."

Tweak smiled. "We are going to be in a room with all of our old classmates. Including Cartman. I'm pretty sure the bar will be well used."

The two shared another laugh.

As Craig drove away a smirk ran across his face. Towards the end of his and Tweak get together Craig noticed tweaks finger tapping nervously. 'He's still Tweak.' Craig thought. Craig was heading home to his old childhood house. While he was in town he would stay at his parents' house. He pulled up to the house and wasn't surprised that it looked the same.

He knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by his parents. They did the typical small talk and guilt trips that parents do.

"I thought you were going to be here earlier." Tweak mom asked.

"Oh I stopped by at the coffee store."

"Did you see tweak?" His mother questioned.

"Briefly." Craig didn't want to be bothered about his supposed ex-boyfriend.

"He's done wonder to that old coffee house. He was one of the most popular people in our town for a while. Everyone talked about how good of a worker he was and how everyone felt bad about his boyfriend. He never got to see him because he was always working."

"Boyfriend?" Tweak didn't mention that Craig thought.

"Oh yeah sometime after you went to trade school, Tweak started dating… Now who was it? Some one from your school, I believe."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys this was going to be a one shot, but I'm kind of addicted to writing so it will have like maybe 6 chapters now. OOPS. LOL**

 **Anyway first Creek, first yaoi and I am having sooo much fun with the characters. More to come**

 **Love you**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night Craig couldn't sleep. He kept thinking, 'So is Tweak gay or was he dating him in pretend too.' He kept wondering who it could have possibly have been. "Ugh" Craig sighed and then tried to get some sleep.

The next day was the day of the wedding. Craig felt tired, but he got dressed and put a comb through his hair.

There was a knock on the door. Craig felt his stomach turn. He opened the door to see Tweak there. Tweak was there to carpool them to the wedding. Craig looked Tweak over, he looked very handsome.

The car ride was awkward, more awkward then it needed to be. But Craig couldn't help it. He wanted to ask Tweak about his past affairs. But really was it Craig place to ask, and how but should he bring it up?

"Do you know who Butters is marrying?" Tweak voiced up finally.

"Uh no, who is she?" Craig asked.

"Imagine a female Eric Cartmen." Tweak said dryly.

"Oh man!" Craig laughed.

"Well someone like him, being so naïve and sweet. Would of course end up with a bossy partner. I wasn't surprised."

"Yeah, I guess…" It was killing Craig he needed to ask Tweak about his boyfriend. He tried to steer the conversation that way. "I wouldn't want to date anyone difficult. You know, my type more of the easy type." Craig mentally scolded him for saying that. He didn't want Tweak to think he was some kind of predator.

"I mean… You know- So what's your type" Craig struggled but then instantly scolded himself again. 'Stupid. You are not a teenage girl, stop acting so weird.'

"Type? I don't know, I guess someone who dosent stress me out is good." Tweak answered cooly.

'How was he being so relaxed?' Craig thought to himself. He remembered the spazstic Tweak the one who could barely finish his sentences. Tweak had changed, none the less this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"So uh, my mom mentioned you dated a little bit." Craig said trying to sound fluid. He figured it was best to just ask him straight out.

Tweak looked over at him. "Yeah I did, it didn't last though. I was just too busy with my work. I really couldn't balance it all."

"Yeah, that sounds rough... So who was it?" Craig couldn't help but ask.

Tweak didn't answer. Instead Tweak just ignored Craig all together.

"Around here is the Hotel. It's a nice venue for a wedding." Tweak averted the conversation.

Craig suddenly felt annoyed. 'Why was Tweak avoiding that question? After all Craig mom knew so it couldn't have been that hidden.'

They arrived at the hotel and prepped themselves before entering.

The two walked into the hotel and where instantly surrounded by people. The first people to approach them was Stan and Kyle. Kyle had his arm around Stan, they both wore big smiles.

"Hey Craig! Long time no see."

After some playful banter, Clyde appeared followed by Token and Jimmy.

Eventually Craig stopped feeling friendly. He realized anyone of the guys in front of him could of dated Tweak. He ruled out Token, because he came with a girlfriend. Stan and Kyle didn't seem that interested. Craig continued to study everyone in the room.

"Looking for someone?" Tweak asked Craig.

"Just seeing who is all here." Craig tried to stay cool.

Tweak was going to say something else when Tweak was suddenly grabbed by an arm and pulled into a hug.

"There you are."

Craig turned in disbelief.

 **SORRY! Such a short chapter :-(**

 **I promise the next one will be longer! :-)**

 **Well anyway Thx for reading see you next time 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Craig turned to see the last person he would think hugging Tweak. Kenny.

Kenny had grown in many ways. He didn't look dirty anymore, in fact he looked very well put together a well off vibe was even there. It was strange for Kenny to have that vibe but he wore it well thanks to his strong handsome feature he grew into. Craig was mixed with intimidation and a bit of respect for the once lowly Kenny.

Kenny let go of Tweak. Much to Craig relief.

"You look great." Kenny said with a wide smile.

"So do you Ken. Uh Craig you remember Kenny, right?" Tweak suddenly acted uncomfortable.

"Hey Craig welcome back." Kenny said but kept looking at Tweak.

"Kenny the head detective of the south park police department. If you need to know about death you can ask him." Tweak tried to joke. There was a weird tension in the air between the three of them. "Craig an airplane mechanic. It's been great catching up with him." Tweak said cheerfully hoping to lift the tension.

Kenny eyes darted at Craig. For the brief few seconds the two stared each other down. Tweak the third seem to disappear into the background and only two where there in the whole room, standing their ground. Even though nothing was said, a war had begun.

"That's great. But I assume you won't be staying long. You don't really stick around much." Kenny said. Craig felt the passive aggressive comment and knew there was a deeper meaning to his words. Craig wasn't against fighting dirty, especially with Kenny.

"It's great to see you. You still with that girl, you know the one from high school, ken?" Craig said with a bit of hostility in his voice. "Cindy right? No, no you cheated on her and then got with April. But that one didn't last long and definitely wasn't the last… Lindsey, Rebecca-"

"No. I'm not." Kenny quickly silenced Craig. "You know it was high school. We all did thing we weren't proud of while we were maturing. Like you dating Tweak. I'm sure now you wouldn't go into a fake relationship now because people are pressuring you into it."

Craig felt as if Kenny had stabbed him.

"It must have been rough being something you're not and pretending to have feeling even though they weren't there. Don't worry though all of your classmates knew it was just an act."

Craig knew Kenny wasn't finished yet. It didn't matter Craig was filled with an urge to flip Kenny off, no more, he wanted to kill Kenny. Yet before Kenny could continue or before Craig could make a fist the feud was instantly stopped.

"GAH!" Tweak cried out. This stunned Craig and Kenny they turned to see the blond holding on to his shirt. His eyes were wide and he looked panicked.

"You okay Tweak?" Kenny grabbed Tweak shoulders and looked at him with concern in his eyes.

Craig pissed that Kenny got to Tweak first looked away as Kenny tried to calm down Tweak. Craig was still annoyed at Kenny and was trying to come up with his next attack on him when he noticed the wedding coordinator had order everyone to enter the ceremony room to begin the ceremony. Craig turned back his attention to the two blonds.

"You sure you okay? You haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a hiccup."

Craig butted in between Kenny and Tweak.

"The Ceremony starting," Craig grabbed Tweak arm. He turned and looked at Kenny for a moment. "Kenny."

"Craig" Kenny replied. Kenny seemed to have a calm aura around him yet the fire in his eyes burned with anger.

As Craig and walked tweak into the ceremony he felt the heat from Kenny stare on his back. Craig knew this war was not over.

Craig and Tweak entered the room and sat down towards the back. The ceremony began and everyone watched as puny butters got wed.

"So you dated Kenny." Craig whispered to Tweak. Tweak was jolted from his spot.

"Why are you bringing that up? Er." Tweak said a little annoyed.

"Well Kenny keeps looking over here and you guys seem so familiar with each other." Craig looked over at Kenny who was plainly staring at them. The fire still burning in his eyes.

Tweak stayed quite but he looked nervous.

"So Kenny is gay? Or bi? Or just a manwhore?"

Tweak Turned to face Craig. His face stern and hurt.

"Is that what you think?"

Craig surprised by Tweak answer responded quickly.

"I don't know what to think, you won't tell me-"

"Fine. Yes, we dated. We tried to keep it a secret so Kenny wouldn't have to face any prejudices in his field of work. So drop it." Tweak was clearly upset.

The two fell quiet and watched the proceedings continue. Craig felt bitter about the whole thing he glanced over at Tweak who still seemed upset also.

"Well you should tell Kenny not to make it so obvious. He is still looking." Craig slid in his last comment. He watched as Tweak took in a deep breath and his face became more serious.

"You may kiss the bride."

"Oh boy!"

Everyone clapped as the ceremony came to an end. The guest reentered the front room for cocktail hour.

"I need to make a call." Tweak said in a rush. He darted outside not even looking back at Craig. "GAH!"

Craig watched after him. He sighed and the turned his attentions towards the bar. He moseyed over towards his selected target and ordered a drink.

"Long time no see, Craig."

Craig instantly recognized the rough voice, he turned around to see Kenny standing behind him. Their eyes locked.

Round two.

 **Ah! too much pressure! XD JK**

 **Can't wait for you to check out the next chapter. It will be out soon :-D**

 **Love ya! See you next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The wall of pure uneasy tension stayed strong between them. Kenny Drifted next to Craig at the bar and order himself a drink.

"You enjoying being back in town?" Kenny asked with no sense of hostility in his voice. This threw Craig off a bit but he decided to play nice for now.

"Yeah, it's nice to see everyone again." Craig answered still on his guard.

"Well you couldn't have missed everyone that much. You got out of town as soon as you could. No call not even a letter." Kenny said with a smile. Craig eyes lowered.

"Yeah I was eager to go enjoy my life. But then again I think we were all busy in our college years being selfish and figuring out who we are." Craig tried to be eloquent as Kenny was. "But don't feel too bad Ken, I actually wrote you a bunch of letters. There waiting for you." Craig taunted.

In the end Craig wasn't eloquent. He was a smart ass and didn't really enjoy being passive aggressive.

Kenny took a big gulp of his drink. His eyes still on Craig. Craig could see the gears in Kenny head moving trying to pick his next words carefully.

Kenny cracked a big smile and let out a low chuckle. "Well I look forward to reading them then. But to tell you the truth I actually didn't even notice when you left."

Craig took a sip of his drink. Craig wasn't good at going back and forth like Kenny, Craig instinct would rather just punch Kenny right in his mouth.

"I'm glad you cared so much about me." Kenny began. "But it's like you said we were all busy back then. With ourselves, careers… Relationships." Kenny had a smirk on. Craig tried to remain cool he shifted in his spot uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah that doesn't surprise me that you dated, Ken." Craig said trying to sound friendly but there was clearly bitterness in his voice. "Did you break your record and manage to keep a poor soul for longer than a week? Or till the next play boy came out?" Craig felt his emotions turning inside him.

Kenny stared at Craig with a stern face. Kenny down the rest of his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar. Kenny then moved closer to Craig, making him back up into the wall. Kenny cornered him.

"I'm going to tell you about me and Tweak. Mainly so you can know about something. And not for me but for Tweak sake." Craig eyes where wide. He couldn't see around Kenny he was stuck in his spot. Kenny began his story quickly with resentment in his voice. "In my beginning days as a cop, I was getting off work late. I decided to grab some coffee to keep me up so I could do paperwork. I was the only one there in the coffee shop. I called out but didn't hear anything I ended up going into the back room where I saw Tweak. I found him on the ground, having a panic attack."

Craig knew Tweak had gotten panic attacks before when he was super stressed out. Yet the last time Craig remember tweak getting one was in freshmen year of high school. He thought he was over them.

"I stayed with him the whole night. The next night I came by to make sure he was okay too. It became a nightly ritual. Before I knew it we became a couple, and I was able to help him over come all of his shit. Twitches, spasms and paranoia." Kenny said with a smile of accomplishment. He was watching Craig the whole time like a hawk. Studying him.

"So then what happened? Trouble in paradise?" Craig wanted to fight, he wanted to fight Kenny and take that smug smile off his face.

"Careers." Kenny said with a breath to refresh himself. Kenny back away from Craig and turned to the bar to get another drink. "We had to go our separate way at that time. "

Craig shook himself and turned to Kenny. "Why did you tell me that?"

Kenny turned back to Craig about to go on another tirade. Kenny though was interrupted.

"Gah! Isn't there any coffee here that doesn't taste like dirt?" Tweak walked to the bar and grabbed a beer. He looked at Craig and Kenny.

"What's up?" Tweak asked twitching slightly.

"What was that phone call?" Craig asked changing the subject.

"I had to check on my parents down in Phoenix."

Tweak looked at Craig. Craig looked at Kenny and Kenny watched Tweak.

"You okay Tweak?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, uh just…" Tweak scratched his head. "Tired is all."

Kenny didn't seem satisfied with this answer but before he could go on they were interrupted by Stan Kyle Cartmen, Token and Clyde. They became a small group all talking about the wedding which lead to them ripping on each other which lead to them bringing up old times.

"It's great to see the school most popular couple back together." Stan joked winking at Craig and Tweak.

Craig flipped Stan off.

"Gah!" Tweak uttered.

The group busted out laughing.

"We haven't heard a Tweak spasm or seen Craig flip someone off in a long time. You guys haven't changed one bit." Kyle snickered.

Craig looked at Tweak, he was surprised to see the light blush on his cheeks. Was he really that embarrassed. He seemed so calm and collected before.

Before anymore could be said Kenny pushed in between Craig and Tweak. "Well I think the reception about to start." Kenny interjected. Then Kenny grabbed Tweak arm and lead him toward the main room where the ceremony was. Kenny looked back at Craig. Kenny eyes were threatening, but Craig didn't care. He downed his beer and headed straight after them.

Craig thought, 'This isn't over, not by a long shot.'

 **AN: So i can go a couple different ways with the next chapter. Not exactly sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon :-)**

 **bye 4 now ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Craig took his assigned seat at a back table. The seat next to him was assigned for Tweak. He looked around the room for Tweak he caught sight of him across the room with Kenny. Kenny was talking to Tweek. Craig watched as Tweak nodded his head and look away. Tweak seemed rather uncomfortable. Eventually Tweak came to his spot next to Craig. He was quiet and still but it didn't last long.

The beginning part of the reception included speeches and dinner. Craig watched Tweak the whole time. Tweak was shaking and he saw his eye twitch now and then. Eventually the DJ was busted out and dancing commenced. Craig and Tweak where still at the table. Craig couldn't stand to see Tweak twitching like he used to. Craig grabbed Tweak hand from under the table. The way he used too. It always seemed to calm the boy down before. Tweak stopped shaking. He slowly turned and looked at Craig. Craig looked at Tweak. Their eyes met. Craig squeezed Tweaks hand tighter. Craig instantly remembered a time in high school when he squeezed Tweak hand like this before.

"So Tweak…" Craig wasn't sure what he wanted to say. But he felt needed to say something.

Tweak eyes grew wide. He seemed to have been snapped back or out of where he was. They stared at each other for a bit before Tweak suddenly stood up.

"I need some air." Tweak squeaked out. Craig watched as Tweak trotted off towards the patio. Craig also saw Kenny look over. Before anymore could happen Craig hurriedly followed Tweak out on to the patio.

Tweak had a bottle of beer in his hand and was staring out into the darkness of the night leaning against the railing.

"Hey, you okay?" Craig asked as he joined him.

"Yeah just seeing everyone makes me remember… everything." Tweak picked his word carefully.

"Yeah we had some crazy time." Craig said trying not to stress Tweak out. Tweak though wasn't shaking anymore nor did he twitch. The air must be helping him.

"Do you remember homecoming?" Tweak asked.

"Uh, I don't really want to." Craig muttered.

Tweak chuckled. "You got caught putting alcohol in the punch."

"It wasn't that bad." Craig defended himself.

"You also took all the toilet paper from the bathroom and T.P. our homeroom class."

"Never could prove I did it though." Craig said a little bit proud of himself. He then thought about how Tweak waited for him every day to get out of detention for a month. Craig push that thought out and picked something else.

"Remember when we spent all of spring break locked in your room playing those video games." Craig reminisced.

"All though wasted hours." Tweak chuckled.

"Wasted? You mean well spent." Craig argued. "We beat every assassin creed that break."

Tweaked laughed while rubbing his eye, thinking about it.

Craig then thought about the memory he had when he held Tweak hand. Craig stuttered before bringing it up, not sure if he should. But ended up spilling out of him.

"Remembered when you were forced to do that play freshmen year?... and you had that panic attack?" Craig looked over at Tweak who didn't say anything. Tweak squeezed his beer bottled so hard the back of his hand turned white. Craig knew he remembered. Craig decided not to continue.

"You were… We were always together. We saw us at our worst." Tweak mumbled.

Craig nodded while looking out.

"Thank you for helping me that night… You really did save me."

"All I did was hold your hand." Craig said feeling embarrassed.

"You were there." Tweak finished. Silence hit them as they both stared out.

"Do you remember when we…" Tweak began.

"Hmmm?" Craig turned to look at Tweak.

Tweak smiled. "Uh nothing I was just thinking of all the crazy times." Tweak went on about memories and how nice it was.

Craig listened to him intently enjoying the night with Tweak. Craig turned around and leaned his back against the railing while he listened to Tweak. Craig looked towards the hotel and his eye caught sight of an annoying blond. Kenny. Kenny was watching Craig and Tweak from a distant door frame trying to stay out of sight. Too bad for him, his bright blond hair was poking out from the corner. Some "detective".

'Who the hell does he think he is?' Craig thought feeling more pissed off. Tweak was still going on a tangent about how everything changed. Craig looked over at Tweak. An idea slips into Craig mind on how to piss off Kenny. Before Craig really had a chance to think about it, Craig dove in and kissed Tweak.

Craig lips landed on Tweak soft lips. Tweak in shock open his mouth. Craig took it as an invitation and slid his tongue in Tweak mouth. Tweak mouth tasted of alcohol but there a subtle sweet and bitter taste of coffee. Craig heart pounded and he kissed Tweak deeper. Tweak hands wrap around Craig in a hug. Craig snapped himself out of his stooper and remembered he did it to bug Kenny. Craig opens one eye and glances over at Kenny direction to see if he left.

Craig was surprised to see Kenny hadn't left. Instead he was coming over to them. Craig eyes got wide. He pulled Tweak away as Kenny came near. Kenny face stoic and the fire deep in his eyes. Kenny lifted up his hand. Craig instantly knew that Kenny was going to strike him. Craig braced himself for the blow.

*Smack*

Craig opened his eyes. Kenny didn't smack Craig. No, he slapped Tweak across the face. Tweak wide eyed stood there shaking slightly.

Kenny turned to Craig. "Leave."

Craig became furious. "Wh-Wh- WHAT THE-!"

"Leave me and my BOYFRIEND need to talk." Kenny snarled he was livid.

Craig stunned by what was happening took a few steps back. His eyes darted down at Tweak who was looking down with a pain of guilt on his face. Craig began to turn on his heels to leave but couldn't. Instead his body acted on its own.

*Pow*

Craig suckered punch Kenny in the face. He then grabbed Tweak and pulled him quickly forward. Craig then turned and dragged Tweak as he rushed to get back to the hotel. Craig looked back and saw Tweak confused stunned face.

"Sorry Tweak, but I just hate police brutality."

 **So next chapter wont be out for a bit. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **kk see you next time :-)**


End file.
